


Snowblind

by Azek, brassmama



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blooper Reel, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""I hate snow" said Matt."- Author summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowblind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowblind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761740) by [sivib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivib/pseuds/sivib). 



> this is part of a series.  
> There's a link to our blooper reel, also. XD it's about 1 minute.

here's a Link to the podfic [Snowblind](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/MarverickandGoose/Snowblind.mp3).

here's a link to our [blooper reel](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/MarverickandGoose/snowblind%20bloopers.mp3). Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
